


Sonic and the Seven Shadows

by TheAnonymoux



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Multiple Shadows, Personalities, split into multiple bodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymoux/pseuds/TheAnonymoux
Summary: When Eggman's untested weapon accidentally separates Shadow into seven different copies of himself, Sonic has to struggle to put the Ultimate Lifeform back together. How much trouble can seven different Shadows - with their own unique personality - cause in one day? Too much, apparently. Sonadow. Fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Summary -**

_When Eggman's untested weapon accidentally separates Shadow into seven different copies of himself, Sonic has to struggle to put the Ultimate Lifeform back together. How much trouble can seven different Shadows - with their own unique personality - cause in one day? Too much, apparently. Sonadow. Fluff._

**Notes -**

Inspired from the episode of Sonic Boom "Multi-Tails," and the Sonic X comic issue twenty five.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

**Sonic and the Seven Shadows**

**Written by Shadow**

**Beta'd by Capi**

**Prologue - Separated**

An explosion takes out the side of the large base, debris and smoke filtering out after it. The sounds of scraping metal, banging, and an insane human screaming obscenities could be heard coming from inside, followed by the angry bickering of two mobian hedgehogs.

"You're not supposed to be here!"

Sonic landed in a crouch, glaring over at the accuser, who landed only a few feet from him. "I've been planning on coming here for weeks!" he grunts as he jumps out of the way of a robotic fist, landing a few feet back.

"Maybe you should have been faster!" Shadow, who was now running up a robotic leg, yelled out. "This is under G.U.N. jurisdiction. Leave now!"

Sonic shoots himself through the arm coming at him again, landing on the shoulder of the metallic beast. "Oh, shut up! Like any of that crap means anything to me. Towers would kiss my ass to have me in G.U.N.!"

Eggman, from inside the large robot, can only sigh and rub his eyes under his glasses. It was bad enough having both destructive hedgehogs in his base, but it was worse when they were too preoccupied arguing with each other to take the fight seriously. It didn't help his ego at all. They should be focused on the robot about to crush their heads in.

"Like that matters," Shadow landed on the other shoulder. "You have no reason to be here. You're only getting in the way."

"_I'm_ getting in the way?!" Sonic exclaims, putting a hand on his chest. "Like you could take this thing by yourself?!"

"_Would you two pin needles shut your traps!"_ Eggman screams. "I've had it with all this nonsense! Orbot, activate the DisinerEgg Ray!"

Orbot pops his head out of his hiding spot on the control console, eyes angled up in worry. "...but sir, you said it wasn't finished-"

"_I don't care! Fire it, now!"_

The red spherical robot makes a gulping sound, before turning in place and pressing a few buttons on the control console. A large, circular door in the ceiling opens up, revealing a just as large laser canon with bright red lights all over it. It powers up, aiming at the two hedgehogs that were zipping around the robot, still bickering.

"You're just worried about losing the Chaos Emeralds to me!" Sonic was yelling as he tore through a few smaller robots firing guns at him.

"Like I could lose anything to you," Shadow growls back, Chaos Spears shooting from his fingers into the robot's leg, completely taking it off. The robot screeches as it collapses, pieces of metal shooting out every which way. He watches a particularly huge piece fly towards an unsuspecting blue hedgehog.

"Shit," he curses under his breath, before dashing forward and tackling Sonic to the ground. The blue hero is about to yell at him, until he sees the slab of metal fly over their heads and land above them.

"Oh…"

Shadow immediately gets off of him, hints of red in his tan cheeks, dusting himself off. "Like I said, you shouldn't be here."

Sonic sits up, blinking a few times as he registers what just happened. A slow smile curves his lips as he jumps to his feet. "You saved me~" he says in an almost seductive voice.

Shadow turns and glares at him. "I'll also kill you if you don't leave."

Sonic rolls his eyes, convinced now that Shadow just didn't want him there for his safety. "Surrre~!"

The Ultimate Lifeform turns to snap at him, but doesn't get a chance to before the DisinerEgg fires at him.

"Hey, watch-!" Sonic calls, but it's too late.

An explosion of Chaos Energy and whatever it was that the ray was made out of takes out most of the base, smoke filling the room and blocking everyone's vision. Sonic turns, waving away at the smoke, coughing out as he tried to get his bearings. He could hear the rest of Eggman's robot falling apart, as well as the doctor screaming about his ray exploding, and something about arrogant hedgehogs. He turns and continues to wave at the smoke, hoarsely calling out for Shadow.

It was too cloudy and loud in here, Sonic thinks bitterly. He turns and eyes the giant hole in the ceiling were the DisinerEgg had been, and decides to clear the room out. He takes off running around the perimeter of the room (what was left of it at least), the draft from his speed picking up the cloud of smoke and causing it to rise out through the ceiling.

When things are clear enough he stops, turning to look again for Shadow.

What he sees only makes him stare in pure shock.

Where Shadow had been, was now seven black hedgehogs, all with different colored stripes, sitting collapsed in a circle on the ground.

"What even…?" Sonic started, snapping his mouth shut before he could get the rest out. It seemed as if Eggman's ray malfunctioned, and instead of -considering the name- disintegrating the striped hog, only separated him into...many different Shadows.

Each Shadow was rubbing his eyes, all recovering from the shock of the separation. Each one was still black, but had a different color scheme to his stripes, inhibitors, and shoes. There was a red one, a white one, a yellow, a green, a cyan, a blue, and a purple. Sonic can only stare, flabbergasted, wondering how messed up the Shadows minds were at the moment.

"What?!" Eggman yells, climbing out of the broken pod, holding on to Orbot's unconscious (shut down?) body. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

At his yell, the Shadows look up, each with their irises their matching color, and they all stare at each other, wide eyed.

Silence follows, the tension in the room tighter than a thread. Sonic hesitantly takes a step forward, and that's when all hell breaks loose.

All seven Shadows bolted to their feet, panicked and frenzied. Six of them start running out of the base like crazed animals, while the red one gets angry, Chaos Energy charging up around him.

"Oh jeeze," Sonic deadpans, before running and grabbing Eggman, yanking him out of the base. He runs out, ignoring the doctor's frantic yells, getting them as far from the base as he can.

It's only seconds later that an explosion of red completely demolishes the base and everything within its radius.

Sonic stops at the top of a hill, overlooking the aftermath of the destruction, dropping Eggman on the ground next to him.

Both nemesis stare blankly, before Sonic turns and grabs the man by his collar.

"What the _heck _did you do?!"

Eggman holds up his hands, frightened by the hedgehog's suddenly aggressive behavior. "I-I don't know! It wasn't supposed to do...do _whatever that _was!"

Sonic groans, dropping the large human and turning away, his foot tapping irritably as he crosses his arms, brows furrowed and ears pinned back. "This is just great! Now we gotta go and get them all back before they do something stupid!"

"What makes you think I'm going to help?!" Eggman yells, pointing an accusatory finger. Sonic turns, his emerald eyes glowing menacingly.

"You're going to help, because you're the one that caused it," Sonic sneered. "Besides, it's your problem too. You have enough problems with just one Shadow, what are you going to do against seven?"

Eggman freezes, pondering that. The blue rodent had a point. His mind drifts back to when the Shadow Android Army malfunctioned and destroyed not only themselves, but his entire Egg Fleet as well. He shudders inwardly. Pushing himself to his feet and dusting himself off, the mad doctor lets out a stubborn huff. "Fine! I'll help you find all the Shadows, but when this is over, I'm going to-!"

"Blah, blah, blah, I don't care," Sonic drawls, holding up a hand. "I'll find you when we have all the Shadows."

He doesn't give the angrily sputtering human a chance to respond before running off.

* * *

A black hedgehog with cyan colored stripes stops in his tracks, his light blue eyes scanning around him quickly.

"Where am I? What happened?" he questions himself out loud, his words coming out quick and overlapping each other. He's standing at the edge of a cliff, where the forest ended and a sea of blue began. He frowns, teetering from side to side, looking up at the sky.

"Ooh, clouds!" he suddenly exclaims, forgetting his current predicament and holding up his hands excitedly. A flock of birds fly by, and a grin grows over his muzzle. "Ooh, birds! I wonder where they're flying! I wish I could fly! Oh, wait I can fly!" he exclaims, his white and cyan skates lighting up, shooting him up into the air with a call of 'wheeee!'

He hovers in the air, looking around at the clouds, wondering where the birds went. His light eyes fall on something other than a bird, however, and he's immediately excited again.

"Ooh! A floating island! I wonder why it's floating! I wonder how it's floating! How can islands even float?!" he thinks out loud, before powering up his skates again and flying towards the levitating continent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One - Mayhem**

Tails frowns, staring at his communicator screen with worry etched into his face. Sonic's com-link went out about a half hour ago, and he had no way of tracking him without it.

'_He should be fine,' _he thinks, trying to convince himself. _'Maybe I should have went with him…'_

He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. He'll go out if Sonic isn't back in an hour. He didn't want to go out there and risk irritating his older brother if there was no need to, but at the same time, if Sonic was in trouble he wanted to help him.

The golden fox looks away from his communicator, focusing on the computer in front of him where he sat at his desk. On its monitor were blueprints for a new weapon for the Tornado, but they were unfinished. He couldn't figure out what he was missing. The weapon was a laser that could bounce off of multiple targets for about ten hits, but its targeting system would just not work no matter what he tried. He sighs, pulling away from the desk. Maybe a good rest would clear his mind?

He stands up, ready to head to bed, when he hears a knock on the front door. That was strange...all of their friends never knocked, they just waltzed right in. He heads out into the living room, over to the front door with slight hesitance. He opens it slowly, only to be surprised at the sight of Shadow there, but...something was off about him.

The hedgehog's normally red stripes were white, as were his eyes, inhibitors, and skates. Also, he was wearing reading glasses.

"Uhh...what's up?" Tails asks, confused as to the hedgehog's appearance.

"Greetings, Mr. Prower," the normally gruff hedgehog asks in a strange, light accent. "May I ask if you are available at this hour? I am in dire need of assistance."

Umm...what?

"Uhh...sure?" the fox says uncomfortably, stepping aside to let the white striped hog in. He closes the door and turns to his guest, who was obviously not normal, and studies him curiously. "What did you need me for?" he questions.

Shadow was taking in the site of the slightly messy household, his nose wrinkling in slight disgust. "Goodness gracious, what a foul smell!" he exclaims. "Do you not keep your abode clean for sake of your hygiene?" he says, turning to Tails, his tone suggesting how offended he was.

There was _definitely _something wrong with Shadow, Tails thinks bitterly. "Come to my lab," he says, ignoring the hedgehog's comment about his dirty living room. "Let's talk about what's going on with you."

* * *

'_Where is he?'_

They had all been waiting for over an hour now. Shadow was late, very, _very _late. Towers was getting annoyed, and she herself was getting worried - both about Shadow, and the Chaos Emeralds he was supposed to bring back with him. Excusing herself from the meeting room, the voluptuous white bat heads outside for a breath of fresh air, while also trying to contact her irritable comrade.

After a few minutes of nothing, she sighs and shakes her head. The Commander was most likely going to send both her and Omega out to find him, considering he could be in trouble. He tended to overthink himself, and always underestimated his foes, making him stupidly vulnerable to being overtaken. She turns to head inside, inwardly scolding him, when she sees the cause of her concerns himself walking up to the G.U.N. headquarters entrance.

"Shadow!" she calls out, running over. He looked more pissed than usual, and considering he didn't have any Chaos Emeralds on him, he most likely failed the mission. She stops in front of him, earning a hard glare. "What happened? You're late."

The red striped hog only narrows his ruby eyes at her, crossing his arms. "What are you talking about?"

Rouge blinks, putting her hands on her hips. "What do you mean, 'what am I talking about?' The mission? To get the Chaos Emeralds? Did you get them?"

He only stares blankly at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Was he injured? Head injury or something? She cringes at the thought of him having amnesia again. "Shadow, you were sent to one of the doctor's bases to get two Chaos Emeralds he had. Did you go there?"

Shadow's brows furrow in thought. "I don't know…" He then seems agitated. "I don't have time for this." He tries to push passed her, only to be pushed back.

"We need to get you checked out," Rouge says, honestly concerned at this point. He was really out of it. She goes to grab his arm, planning on taking him in to Towers, but with a swift throw of his arm, Shadow is throwing her violently to the side.

Her back hits the wall behind her and she lets out an 'oof!' as it happens, wincing from the pain now blossoming in her wings. She lands on the ground and holds her head, shaking it clear before looking up at the hedgehog that dared throw her, her teal eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she calls out, stopping him from entering the building. He turns his head and glares darkly at her, tsking as he reaches for the door handle.

Oh, no he _didn't_.

She gets up with a fury of her wings, zooming and crashing right into him, smacking him against the other far wall. He lets out a grunt and pushes her back, turning and pinning her against the wall. She lifts up her legs and kicks hard, her heels crushing into his abdomen and making him curse and stumble back. She then lifts a leg to kick him in the side of the head, only for her foot to be grabbed and her body to be swung and thrown into a nearby light pole.

The metal bends as she hits it with a curse of her own, the light flickering off and glass shattering down on her. Her eyes narrow fiercely, and she blows the loose hairs out of her eyes with a furried huff. Standing up and getting into a fighting stance, she watches Shadow do the same.

She didn't know what was wrong with him, but she was still going to beat the fuck out of him anyway.

* * *

The rabbit girl smiles as she places the straw sun hat on her head, giggling to herself in the mirror. It was a gift from her mother, and it was her absolute favorite thing now. It had a flower crown around it, made out of baby blue, pink, and yellow flowers. She reaches for the basket on the floor next to her, letting it sit in the crook of her elbow as she turns to the light blue chao sitting on the foot of her bed, munching on a cupcake.

"Cheese, are you ready to go?" she asks, getting the chao's attention. The tiny creature looks up and smiles, holding up its chocolate covered paws in a small cheer. Cream smiles, watching the chao bounce up and float next to her as she turns and heads out of her bedroom. "Then let's go!"

She walks into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway and smiling at the sight of her mother cooking dinner. "Mama… Cheese and I are going out to pick flowers for the table."

The older rabbit turns and smiles at her sweet daughter, nodding. "Alright, dear. Don't be long...dinner's just about done."

The young girl and her chao agree, turning and running out of the tiny house and out into the fields next to it. The flowers here were about half of her height, waving gently in the cool summer breeze. She loved this time of year, and made it a habit to run outside every day and get flowers for the house and her mother.

Cheese flies on ahead of her, chirping happily and stopping occasionally to sniff the plants, while the rabbit girl walks around and debates on which area she'd like to work in. She sees a patch of pretty white flowers, and smiles instantly. The flowers around here were usually yellow and blue, but white ones were the best! They reminded her of Sonic, since they were his favorite, too. She runs over, thinking about making him a flower crown for his next visit, and reaches for a particularly big one, when a head pops out of the grass.

She lets out a startled cry, taking a step back. It was...Shadow? Was he here to pick flowers, too? They meet eyes, and she wonders if his eyes and stripes were always so yellow, or if he changed it to be prettier.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he says in a light, warm voice. "I didn't mean to startle you!"

He sounded so...nice! He was usually really grumpy, but today he sounded really friendly. Cream smiles, forgiving him.

"It's okay!" she says as Cheese flies over to see what was going on. "Do you like these flowers, too?"

He smiles warmly, holding up his hands where bundles of flowers were in each one. "I love these flowers!" he cheerfully says. "They're so bright and pretty~!"

He was definitely much happier, the rabbit girl thinks excitedly. "Do you want to pick flowers together?" she asks, holding up her basket. "I'm gathering some for our dinner table. You can even join us if you want."

The yellow striped Shadow beams. "That would be so _lovely!_ I'm in!"

* * *

The Guardian of the Master Emerald frowns, his purple eyes narrowing slightly. Something seemed...off. The Master Emerald was radiating as if reacting to something, and he could feel unstable Chaos Energy near the island. He swore, if Sonic did something stupid again, he was going to knock him good. He was tired of all the commotion. Was a break too much to ask for?

He takes in a deep breath of air, looking out over Angel Island's edge at the land just below the clouds. He was debating on landing the island just to check in on everyone, just in case something really was wrong. This would be a good spot to do it, too. Not too far from civilization, but far enough to where tourists wouldn't come rushing to explore the island. He decides to give it an hour, as the island was slowly moving forward on its own. It should be in a good position to land it by then.

He's just about to sit down when a sudden feeling of Chaos Energy hits him, and he knows someone is on his island. He stands guard, eyes narrowed, waiting for whatever it was to show its face.

It doesn't take long, and before he knows it, Shadow is stopping halfway up the steps, tilting his head at him with wide, cyan colored eyes. Wait...since when was Shadow's stripes that color?

"What do you want, hedgehog?" Knuckles asks in a gruff voice, not wanting to put up with the arrogant, closed minded hedgehog. Every time Shadow showed up on the island, things just got bad, fast. He rather it have been Sonic. At least _they _were _friends_.

"Wow! Hey Knuckles!" Shadow suddenly exclaims, voice high pitched and totally not at _all _sounding normal. He bolts up the steps, making the echidna jump in surprise. "I totes forgot you have a floating island that flies around everywhere, hahaha!"

Knuckles feels like someone has hit him with five Death Eggs. What the _hell _just came out of Shadow's mouth? He doesn't even get a chance to say anything before the black and light blue hedgehog is blabbering again.

"Ooh! The Master Emerald!" he exclaims, running around the echidna and stopping before the great emerald's radiance. "It's so pretty! I wish I could be that pretty! I mean, I guess I'm pretty depending on how you view pretty, since everyone has different opinions on what pretty means…" he pauses and seems to space out for a second, before turning to Knuckles and grabbing his shoulders, a look of pure seriousness on his face. "Do you think I'm pretty?" he whispers.

Knuckles pushes him off, too stunned to really process what was going on, or say anything for that matter. Shadow turns from him, unfazed by the rough push, turning back to the emerald. "Wow, the Master Emerald is really green. I wonder why it's green? I mean the Chaos Emeralds are all different colors, like all the colors of the rainbow except orange. I wonder why there's no orange emerald? It would probably be _really _ugly, though."

"Shadow-" Knuckles starts, putting one of his large hands on his forehead, feeling a migraine coming along.

"That's my name!" the hedgehog exclaims, turning around and holding up a hand excitedly. "I wonder why it's Shadow. I mean, I am dark, but I don't look like a shadow. Then again, shadows are made up of all different shapes and sizes, so I guess that could work, but then again I'm sure there's no shadow that looks like me, or that I look like it." He again pauses, before asking curiously; "Is it because I'm black?"

"Shadow!" Knuckles yells out, grabbing the hedgehog's arms. "What's wrong with you?"

Shadow's eyes widen. "Oh my God is there something wrong with me? Oh crap, what am I going to do? I don't know how to handle things that were wrong with me. I was made to be the perfect Ultimate Lifeform, I can't be perfect if there's-"

"Shut up!" Knuckles yells, shaking him violently. "Just...stop talking for a second. What's wrong with you? Why are you blue? Why are you acting like Sonic when he had his first energy drink?"

Shadow just stares at him, as if out of it again. When he doesn't start talking again, Knuckles shakes him once more, yelling "hello?!"

Shadow blinks, before smiling. "Sorry I spaced out. I do that sometimes. Not literally spacing out though, cause that would be insane. Probably painful. I've fallen through space before. Lost my memory and almost destroyed the planet. Terrible stuff," he goes on, and Knuckles decides this isn't a problem he's capable of handling.

"Alright," he mutters, pulling away. "I'm taking you to Tails. Obviously there's something wrong with you, and-" he freezes, eyes wide, as Shadow turns back towards the emerald and decides to _hug it. _"What are you _doing! _Don't touch the emerald!"

Shadow smiles happily. "It's so warm. It's like a heater on a winter day. I love heaters. I love winter. I love snow in the winter. I-"

Knuckles grabs him, trying to pull him off. "Let go of it, you idiot!"

Shadow's grip tightens hard on the emerald the moment Knuckles pulls, and the sudden sound of shattering could be heard for miles.

* * *

Amy sighs, looking at the list in her hands with as much passion as a teenager about to go to school has. Shopping for clothes and stuff was nice, but grocery shopping? She almost rather spend a day with Eggman.

Actually, if she spent the day with Eggman, Sonic would most likely come to rescue her, so that was definitely a better option, she thinks. She was in the heart of Central City, heading down the busy sidewalks and planning out which stores she would head to first. She needed to get fridge food last, since she had to walk home, and she didn't want anything going bad. The bakery was farthest away from her, though, and she wanted to go in there and ask for a certain recipe she was just dying to have. Should she go there first?

She stops by an alley between a book store and a shoe store, pursing her lips in thought. Maybe she should, even though she'll be passing each store on her way there. The time was worth the result, after all. She goes to start walking again, when she hears the sound of...weeping? behind her. She turns and stares, and is surprised to see a familiar shape sitting at the foot of the shoe store, curled up with his knees against his chest.

"Shadow?"

Were his stripes a different color? It was hard to tell with her being color blind and all, but she was pretty sure they were purple. Maybe it was just the lighting. She walks over and kneels in front of him, seeing how his eyes were puffy and he looked like he was crying. He...He was crying!

"Oh, are you okay?" she asks softly, watching him tear up more and shake his head, looking down. What could have gotten Shadow so upset? He wasn't one to show his emotions like this, so whatever it was it had to have been bad. She feels bad seeing him like this, so she sits down next to him, offering her opened arms for comfort. He actually leans in, accepting this hug.

"Aww, it's okay," she says quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shakes his head. She frowns worriedly.

"That's okay. You can tell me when you're ready, okay? I'm here to help." Grocery list be damned, she couldn't bare to see anyone upset, even if it was Shadow. She's seen a soft side of him before, after all, back on the ARK. Maybe he was thinking of that girl he loved a lot. What was her name? Maria?

Deciding that the ground of an alleyway probably wasn't the best place to be sitting, Amy pulls the sad hedgehog to his feet, wiping at his tears. "Come on. I might not know what's wrong, but I can try to help make you feel better. Let's go to this really nice bakery I know of, okay?"

He gives a tiny nod, tears still falling from his eyes.

* * *

Pushing herself off the ground, the white bat spits blood out of her mouth, watching Shadow storm off in the corner of her vision. A human female runs up to her, scooping her off the ground. "Rouge! Are you okay?"

The bat chuckles, reaching up and teasingly stroking Topaz's cheek with the back of her hand. "I don't know, darling. I might need a kiss to make it feel better."

Topaz just glares at her. "Don't make me drop you."

Omega, who had shown up at the commotion, lowers his arms and switches his guns out for his hands again. "SHADOW IS NOT HIMSELF," he comments.

"You think?" Rouge coughs, turning to look at the large robot. "Let's keep this between us three, okay? I don't want the Commander sending out the entire military after him."

Topaz frowns, raising a brow. "...but what if he causes trouble?"

Rouge shrugs, and Omega holds up an arm.

"I WILL GLADLY BEAT HIM UP."

* * *

Sonic skids to a halt outside the house, wiping the sweat from his brow. He had ran in the destroyed base once it seemed safe and grabbed both emeralds there, then ran all the way back to Knothole where his and Tails's house sat hidden. He saw no sign of any Shadow on the way back, unfortunately, which meant they all really did run off. He just hoped none were causing any trouble anywhere. He steps in the house, frowning at the mess the kitsune had left in the living room, and headed to the back lab where he could sit down and go over this mess with the kid. If anyone could figure this out, it was Tails.

He goes to open the door when the sound of Tails arguing with someone makes him pause.

"...but if I do that, then it would only fire once. I want it to fire multiple times."

"You're not thinking it through enough, Prower."

He decides to step in the room and almost immediately regrets it.

Tails is ticked, which isn't normal in the slightest. His namesakes are fluffed and he's practically bristling, glaring at the black and white hedgehog sitting in a chair, crossed legged in front of him.

"Uhh…"

The two turn and blink at him, before Tails suddenly runs forward and grabs the blue hero's arm. "Sonic! I'm so glad you're here! Tell Shadow he's wrong about my Unbolterizer being messed up because of the programming chip not being written to-"

He's cut off when Sonic holds up a hand, the hedgehog closing his eyes to take a second to breathe. "Sorry, little buddy, but we kind of have more important things to go over."

The white striped hedgehog nods, fixing his glasses (to which Sonic seriously questioned). "I agree. We need to come up with a way to merge myself and the other versions of myself back together."

Sonic frowns, looking down at his brother with a raised brow. "What's with the accent?"

Tails just stares back. "I have no idea, but he's explained the gist of the situation to me, at least before he started criticizing my work, saying it _wasn't good enough."_

Sonic sighs, rubbing his right temple as he looks back at the striped hedgehog. "Don't tell me each one of you has a different personality that is very dramatic and aggravating at the same time?"

White-Shadow puts a hand to his chin, humming. "It is quite possible. Our merged self's personalities most likely divided amongst each of us when we were separated, as well as our emotions, thought processes, and outward actions."

"That's just great," Sonic groans, looking up at the ceiling and wiping a hand down his face. "Well…" he sighs, looking back at the hedgehog and crossing his arms. "At least we have the smart one."

Tails scowls. "Yeah, sure, if you call that smart."

The one seventh hedgehog holds both of his hands up innocently. "I was just saying, that if you considered changes in velocity-"

Tails puts his hands over his ears, closing his eyes. "I'm not listening!"

Sonic decides to cut in, taking the fox's hands off his head and gesturing towards the computer. "Alright, why don't you and White-Shadow go over how exactly to put all of them back together, while I go out and try to gather them all up?"

Tails gives him a helpless look. "I have to work with him?"

Sonic returns with a weak smile. "Just focus on the matter at hand. The sooner we find a way to get them together, the sooner you don't have to deal with him. Okay?"

The kit sighs, looking away. "Fine," he huffs out, before looking over and glaring at the smartsy Shadow, "...but no more talk about my weapon. We work strictly on getting you guys back together."

Shadow pushes his glasses up to his eyes. "Of course."

Sonic nods, wiping his hands off together. "Good. No fighting. I'm gonna go look for the other dimwits. I'll grab a new com-link on the way out. Call me if you need me."

Tails looks drained already. "I'm sure I will."

Sonic gives him a look. "Try to handle this for me, okay?"

Those were the magic words. The fox sits up a bit, a bit more enthusiasm in his voice. "Yeah, I'll be fine. You better be quick though, for my sake, and for whoever the Shadows decide to bother."

Sonic chuckles dryly. "Eh, how much trouble could they _really _cause?"

* * *

**Shadows so far - **Red/Angry, Cyan/Hyper, Yellow/Happy, Purple/Sad, White/Smart

**Shadows to be seen - **Green/? ? ?, Blue/? ? ?


End file.
